


Skin

by HeartbeatsAreMySymphony



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony/pseuds/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me my Romeo<br/>and when he shall die<br/>cut him up into little stars<br/>he will make the face of Heaven so fine<br/>that all the world will fall in love<br/>with night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

“Give me my Finnick,” Annie began, sounding like a child to all but one. “and when he shall die, cut him up into little stars,” the guest gaped at her momentarily. She just wasn't right, after all. “he will make the face of Heaven so fine,” her bright green eyes gleamed up into Finnick’s gold ones. 

“That all the world will fall in love with night.” Cinna knew these words; he was the first to speak them, after all. 

Finnick broke into a smile. A smile so _wide_ and so _bright_ , Cinna was almost jealous. But how could he be? Not while Finnick was so happy. Happier than he had ever been with him. 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the beautiful poem/passage from the 2013 version of Romeo & Juliet. I hope you all enjoyed my little drabble, stay tuned for more. Title from the song 'Skin' by Zola Jesus.


End file.
